a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a culinary base product from the meat-containing heads carapaces and, optionally small claws of shell-fishes, especially lobsters, crabs and shrimps.
The invention also relates to the culinary base product which is so-prepared.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are two main ways of industrially processing shell-fishes for sales purpose.
The first one consists in cooking the raw shell-fishes in boiling water and packaging the cooked shell-fishes as such, viz. with their heads, carapaces, claws and tails.
The other way of processing shell-fishes consists in cutting the tails and large claws, if any of the raw shell-fishes, and then freezing and packaging the so-cut tails and claws. The remaining portions of the raw shell-fishes, viz. their heads, carapaces and small claws projecting from the carapaces are usually thrown, eventhough it has already been suggested to cook them in boiling water so as to "extract" their flavor in a broth that can be used for cooking purpose. It is worth mentioning however that such broth is of limited interest, only.